A switching device 2′ is shown in FIG. 1 which comprises a frame and a spring device 1′, in which an actuator is adapted to rotate and drive the main shaft of the switching device and is rotatable around a rotation shaft, with the spring device 1′ being installed, and the actuator having a “0” position, an “I” position and a first dead point located between the “0” position and the “I” position, wherein the “I” position is positioned at a given angle relative to the “0” position along a first direction. The actuator further has a test position, which is positioned at a preset angle relative to the “0” position along a second direction, and the second direction is opposite to the first direction.